turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon
'Splatoon '''is a thrid-person shooter developed and published by Nintendo on May 28, 2015 for the Wii U. It is a shooter in which you play as 'Inklings' who shoot ink from their weapons in several paintball-like battles against other players. The Inklings can also morph into squids who can quickly swim in their ink on the floor, on the walls and can also swim through fences and grates. The player can also buy clothes, headgear and shoes for their Inkling to add stats. Gameplay You play as an Inkling who has the abilitiy to morph into both its human and squid forms. At the start you can customize your Inkling's gender, skin colour and eye colour. You can move the camera and look around by tilting the Wii U GamePad. You always begin in your hub, which is formed like a plaza, in the fictional city of Inkopolis. You are able to access shops where you can buy weapons, clothes, headgear and shoes for your Inkling to add stats and boosts to them to use in battle. You can access the Inkopolis Tower, where you are able to access or start battles. You are able to turn into a squid, shoot ink using your chosen weapon (unless you have a melee weapon) and get money from battles. You can also set up your own private battles, play with your online friends and also play a split-screen 1v1 battle against a friend. You can also play a solo-play campaign, in which you complete missions by defeating the Octarians, the main antagonists. You can also defeat bosses in the solo campaign. Modes There are several different type of game modes you can do. Here is a list of them all; *'Turf War '- A game mode in which you squirt ink and compete to see which team out of two covers the most turf with their coloured ink. The team who covers the most turf wins. *'Splat Zones '- A game mode in which you must take control of two zones in the map with your ink. Controlling both bases will get your team points. The team who gets 100 points wins. *'Tower Control '- A game mode in which you must take control and ride a tower which starts in the centre of the map. If your team controls the tower it will move towards your spawn. The same will happen with the other team. The team who gets the tower all the way to their spawn wins. *'Rainmaker '''- A game mode like capture the flag. Your team must obtain the rainmaker from the centre of the map and take it all the way to your base. However, the other team will also try and do the same. If the other team obtains it you must try and kill the Inkling with the rainmaker to make it drop, so you can collect it. The team who gets the rainmaker all the way to their spawn wins. Maps *Arowana Mall *Blackbelly Skatepark *Bluefin Depot *Camp Triggerfish *Flounder Heights *Hammerhead Bridge *Kelp Dome *Mahi-Mahi Resort *Moray Towers *Museum D'alfonsino *Port Mackerel *Saltspray Rig *Urchin Underpass *Walleye Warehouse Category:Shooter games